User talk:Ventuskuso
Welcome I don't have any unused DNA codes. Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 18:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok. =) Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 18:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh codes... I thought you meant actual Bakugan.. no deal then.... 75px I love Spyron!!! 75px 19:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I really don't have anything to trade actually. I'm fine with what I have for now. [[User:Bendo14|''The nightmare thrives.]]' Let it eat you alive.' 19:18, June 3, 2011 ( This is very tempting....,but the codes i'm looking for are very hard to find.... but if you do find them i can most likely get you 2 ventus MS. i want a Pyrus Infinity trister code pyrus wolfurio code. if you can't find them it's ok, i'm sure i can get you 2. This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll get them to you tuesday because i can't go to any store until then... and for my codes my e-mail is down but i have a plan, just when i give you them tell me when you have the codes.Sounds like a plan? This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool and thx again, contact you again on tuesday.Bye. This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Uh.. SO you wanna give them to me now?i dont think thats fair for you... This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure i can get you a ventus mercury, not sure about titanium but how does a braxion or razenoid sound? This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) That's ok. I'm not asking for them now but you sounded like you were going to give them to me now...i always keep my word This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I can get flash ingram, but not silent strike, he's not in my area yet... This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... How about this... the extention pack i can get it has ventus zenthon and taylean and 2 nanos...i can get that for you, sounds like a deal? This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok then so ventus flash ingram and mercury drago for you on tuesday. and pyrus wolfurio and trister for me on tuesday. Sound like a deal? This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Not at all dude i would feel the same way, it's worth it for the trister and wolfurio Just one more thing, you mind if i put it on ur talk page instead of ur e-mail? it's easier for me.After you have it you quickly delete, then i do the same with my codes.sound good? This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry dude, I don't trade Dna codes. Not only do I not have any to trade, but people have been banned on here for that, and I don't want to be. ''-Don’t blink, you might miss me. Umbra of Doom (talk) 15:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) re:dna codes thx for the offer but i dont play BD anymore due to it closing soon (but i have 64 cards with ligit pyrus helix dragonoids dna codes that i got from bakugan ultiment battle day and im going to find out if there is a G-power limmit ;) signing off 05:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? Hello, I want to know where you are. You have not responded to my emails or my messages on here. You have not told me whether the Razenoid code works or not. Since you have not responded to me in the past week, I am feeling like I got cheated and wasted ten bucks. Please get back to me.Zachattack31 (talk) 17:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) dude! Where's my bakugan? its been a week and a half and still nothing,i'm very mad.You also deleted my messages about it. -_- " This User Always Get's His Revenge 18:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) old post reply I dont do dimensions.. Helios IS the ultimate bakugan! 16:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC)